


three ways they never met, and one way they did

by neutral (papered), papered



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papered/pseuds/neutral, https://archiveofourown.org/users/papered/pseuds/papered





	three ways they never met, and one way they did

In another world, where there is no such thing as Super Junior or Kpop Idol Lee Donghae or Boyband Member Kim Kibum, here is what could have happened.

 

(one.)

Lithium aluminum hydride. Reactive in the presence of water and used as a reducing agent. Follow with acid workup. Sodium tetrahydridoborate, reduces aldehydes and keto-

"Excuse me, are you studying for the organic chem final next week?"

His thoughts interrupted, Kibum lifted his head to look at the bright-eyed boy who'd addressed him, barely keeping the scowl off his face. He had no time to talk; he had to revise. Besides, wasn't it obvious what he was studying for? Gesturing to the fifth edition of _Organic Chemistry_ by Bruce spread out in front of him and resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he nodded wordlessly before turning back to the page. Sodium tetrahydri-

"Great!" the boy interrupted again with far too much enthusiasm in his voice, not getting - or just plain ignoring - Kibum's unfriendly demeanor. "I'm Lee Donghae, by the way! Do you mind if we study together? There were a few things the professor mentioned that I wasn't sure about..."

Kibum _did_ mind, thank you very much. He'd already gone through his notes twice, and what he really needed right now was peace and quiet so that he could memorize the summary sheet he'd made for himself. Opening his mouth to deliver a firm refusal, he surprised himself when "Kim Kibum" came out instead, without his permission.

Donghae beamed, taking Kibum's self-introduction as agreement. He proceeded to clear off the other chair and settle himself down in it, dropping all of Kibum's other books into a pile on the ground without bothering to ask. "Awesome," he chirped brightly. "Were you studying the reducing agents? I can't remember anything at all - do you know what kind of alcohol you get if you put lithium aluminum hydride with an amide?"

"What," Kibum asked, horrified at this display of lack of knowledge when there was only one week until the exam. "What do you mean, alcohol? It makes an amine! You only get alcohol if you're reducing aldehydes, ketones, caboxylic acids, or esters - here, look at this -"

He failed to see the smile that flickered across Donghae's lips as the other boy leaned over to focus on the diagram he was pointing at.

 

(two.)

Donghae arrives in New York with nothing but a suitcase full of CDs and the clothing on his back. In his front pocket is his entire life's savings; in his mind, fresh memories of old dreams he'd never been able to let go of.

The first thing he does when he steps off the plane is find a public phone booth. Carefully sliding one coin into the machine, he dials the number he'd memorized by heart and waits. "Hyung!" he says when Heechul finally picks up the phone. "Hyung, I'm here! I'm finally here!"

Heechul laughs at him, passes the phone to Hankyung who passes it to Siwon who passes it to Jungsu, who tells him to take care of himself and refuses to let go of the phone until Heechul pries it away from him. "Yah, you'd better not forget us when you're all rich and famous!"

Donghae laughs.

He hangs up soon after, because long distance calls are expensive and he can't afford to talk any longer - at least, not now. Picking up his suitcase, he wanders toward the airport exit and lets the foreign language wash over him.

Outside, there's a lineup of people, all carrying their luggage. Donghae joins the end, trying to figure out what they're waiting for - he'd gone through the customs and everything already, right? He's already at the front of the line when he realizes that the person before him is being ushered towards a taxi.

"Next!" the airport worker says loudly, and motions for him to approach the next taxi. Donghae shakes his head, trying to leave the line - he doesn't even know where he wants to go, and more importantly, he can't actually _afford_ a taxi - but someone behind him gives him a push and he stumbles forward.

The driver steps out of the taxi, grabs his suitcase, and puts it in the trunk before Donghae can figure out how to explain that he doesn't want a taxi in English.

"Where would you like to go?" the driver proceeds to ask with a smile. In perfect Korean.

Donghae's brain stutters. "You speak Korean!" he blurts out, then internally winces at how he must sound. "I mean. I'm really sorry, but I got into the wrong lineup, I can't actually pay for a taxi-"

"It's on me," the other man - _Kim Kibum_ , his nametag reads - says, sounding like he's secretly laughing at Donghae. "Do you know where you want to go?"

"Not really," Donghae admits, and bites his lip. What he really needs is a cheap place to stay, just temporarily, until he could figure out his surroundings.

"There's a small family-owned motel not too far from here," Kibum offers, as if reading his mind. Donghae nods tentatively, a little uncertain still, but he'd come this far, hadn't he?

"Thank you," he says gratefully as he slides into the passenger seat.

His heart jumpstarts at Kibum's answering smile.

 

(three.)

"So Junsu and Sungmin and I saw this really hot guy at the bar last Friday," Hyukjae started.

Donghae ignored his friend's babbling in favour of focusing on the calculus assignment due in six hours, right up until the point he heard "- and because I'm the best friend in the world, I arranged a blind date with him for you this weekend."

"What?" he asked, nearly falling off his seat. Hyukjae had been trying to set him up with friends and strangers alike ever since his last failed relationship, and as much as he appreciated his friend's efforts, most of them had turned out to be a spectacular failure. After the latest fiasco where his date had conveniently forgotten his wallet after insisting on taking Donghae out to the most expensive restaurant in Seoul, Donghae had vowed never to go anywhere near anyone Hyukjae introduced him to again.

"Please?" Hyukjae asked. "I know you're free, I checked to make sure all of your exams would be over."

"Hyukjae, you stalker -" Donghae started, having every intention of throwing his friend out of his room, but Hyukjae sat up.

"Just one more time?" the other boy asked, and his attempt at puppy eyes would have sent Junsu into hysterics if he'd been around to see it. "I promise I won't ask again if this doesn't turn out well - but it will, you'll like him, you'll see." Seeing that Donghae was wavering, he continued. "Please? For me?"

Donghae stared at him for a long minute. Shaking his head at himself, he gave in with a loud sigh despite the fact that he was ninety percent sure Hyukjae had said the same thing about the last guy too.

"Yes!" Hyukjae cheered. "Awesome, I gave him your number already -" Here, he paused and shrugged, ignoring the dirty look Donghae gave him. "What? I knew you would agree! Anyway, as I was saying - this Saturday, eight o'clock at The Pitt. Don't worry, he's perfect!" Here, he lowered his voice conspiratorially. "He's like, so hot, he's not even human - if you swing that way, of course. Sungmin called him a sex god!"

Coming from Sungmin, this was no small praise. Despite his reluctance, even Donghae was a little curious.

 

As it turned out: Kim Kibum was completely, 100% human, but that didn't make him any less undeniably attractive. His voice did not sound like molten honey or melted chocolate, but when he spoke, he still managed to make Donghae weak in the knees.

Later, pressed against Kibum's car and kissed senseless, Donghae had to admit maybe Hyukjae had been right this time.

 

 

 

But in this world, this is what actually happened.

 

(four.)

"Everyone, if I could get your attention. This is Kim Kibum. He'll be joining super junior as well," their manager said, and Kibum let himself be pushed forward.

"Hello," he said a little self-consciously, and attempted to keep his eyes firmly on the ground.

Unfortunately - or maybe fortunately - his attempt was thwarted by a boy who stepped out to pull him forward, towards the rest of the group. The other's face was vaguely familiar, and it took Kibum a moment to place him as the one who was always in the dance rooms.

"Hi Kibum!" the boy said, seemingly radiating energy. "I'm Donghae, it's really nice to meet you -" here, a hand pumped his own vigorously. Kibum made a startled sound, and looked up to meet laughing eyes. "And this is Hyukjae and Heechul and Sungmin and Eeteuk and the others, but don't worry, you don't have to remember everyone's names right away -"

The rest of the members looked a little more guarded. Although they all smiled - some more naturally than others - none of them shared Donghae's unhesitatingly open expression. Kibum nodded at them stiffly, not quite sure how to react; in hindsight, his unease must have been terribly obvious. But all Donghae did was grin all the more brightly and step forward to whisper in his ear, "Don't worry too much, I'll take care of you!”

 

Years later, Kibum is no longer the timid boy he'd been, the one who'd tried to avoid everyone's gazes when his manager had introduced him to the rest of the members. He likes to think he has grown up a little in the past few years, as has Donghae. They've both changed - Donghae had learned to be a little more careful with his heart, and Kibum, a little less - but some things still stays the same. Like how Kibum knows that even after all these years, Donghae's promise still holds true.


End file.
